


Family Again

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [11]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types, Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Dick Grayson, Female Wally West, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Genderswap, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Male Artemis Crock, Male Zatanna Zatara, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending, Survivor Guilt, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Could you write a Zatanna x Dick Grayson oneshot, where they meet their daughter (Reader) from the future when she came to the past with Bart?Zatanna-ZackDick- Rachel or DaisyWally-WillowArtemis-Aaron





	Family Again

We made it Bart jumped out and ran I cast a spell making myself invisible. I looked at my, mom and uncle Tim. I took a deep breath I was five when my parent's from the future my time line died. I stayed in the Batcave to survive it was lonely, cold, at least I had Bart. I decided not to show myself. I looked at the bracelet I wore. Mom, gave me the bracelet it was her birth, mother's. That night they confirmed Bart is Barry's grandson.

"wait where's, Y/N?"

"you came with someone else?" mom asked

"crash I totally forgot I was running so fast, Y/N you still here"

I said the spell they saw me looking at me shocked I hid my hands behind my back

"and you are?"

"she's" I cut Bart off

"no one important"

"but" I cut him off

"no I'm not"

We got in the time machine it wouldn't work! No no Bart kicked it. Now where stuck here

"Y/N, tell them" 

"Bart, it-it doesn't matter that's their future selves not Now not me. I can't do that to them" 

They all looked at me shocked I wish I had a, spell to fix everything. I started rubbing my bracelet a nervous habit I picked up. 

"w-where did you get that bracelet?" 

I sniffed I took it off and gave it to her 

"it belongs to you" 

"where did you find this?" 

"you gave it to me in the future before you L-left w-with d-dad" 

"I'm afraid you can't tell me who" 

"d-dad taught me how to fix time line's so it's OK for you to know but.."

"Y/N Zatara?" 

"Y/N Mary Zatara.. It's uh been a long time, mom"

She knelt down and put her hands on my shoulder. I started crying she used her fingers to dry my tears

"hey, no tears everything is going to be OK now I promise" 

I gasped she hugged me I hugged her tight mom! My mom. I've waited so long to feel my mom's loving arm's. To feel safe. Mom and I went to her apartment. I sat on the couch thinking about dad. I heard mom talking to him on the phone. She walked in and sat next to me

"I just got off the phone with Zack-your dad he's-"

We saw him he looked shocked I stood slowly walking to him. He gently touched my chin he knelt down

"hey, dad"

He gently smiled and touched my cheeks I started crying again he hugged me. Mom hugged me I hugged their necks crying tears of joy I finally have my family again 

"I th-hought I'd never see you two again you were gone. I was so afraid you two wouldn't love me like you would have. I missed you two so much. I'm so sorry I couldn't save either of you. I don't want to ever burden you" I started sniffing

Mom brushed my hair "shh it's OK"

"you could never burden us you're our daughter"

He touched my cheeks I dried my tears smiling

"our beautiful daughter"


End file.
